Visite surprise
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Spoilers fin S7. Malgré que Pidge soit toujours hospitalisé à la garnison galactique, elle passait tranquillement son après-midi avec Lance lorsqu'une ancienne connaissance débarque pour lui rendre visite.


Coucou tout le monde ! :D  
Je continue sur ma lancée avec un autre OS Pidgance ! Tout le contenu et l'enthousiasme des fans pour ce couple depuis la fin de la saison 7 sur tumblr m'ont inspiré à écrire cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis pour savoir ce vous en avez penser ! :)

* * *

 **Titre :** Visite surprise  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.  
 **Résumé :** Spoilers fin S7. Malgré que Pidge soit toujours hospitalisé à la garnison galactique, elle passait tranquillement son après-midi avec Lance lorsqu'une ancienne connaissance débarque pour lui rendre visite.

* * *

Pidge était assise confortablement contre ses oreillers, les jambes étendues devant elle mais recouvertes par les draps blancs, portant toujours ses vêtements orange et blanc de l'hôpital de la garnison galactique. Elle jouait tranquillement à la game boy advance, tandis que Lance était assis près d'elle, entre la fenêtre et son lit. Les bras reposés sur le bord de son lit, il se penchait pour suivre sa progression dans le jeu.

« Ça y est, tu arrives enfin à Azuria ! » soupira Lance. « J'ai cru que tu y arriverais jamais.. »

« Ouais, ce sont des passages assez longs mais ça permet d'augmenter facilement de niveau lorsqu'on est qu'au début de l'aventure. » répondit-elle automatiquement.

Le paladin rouge fredonna puis hoqueta de surprise en voyant ce qu'elle faisait faire à son petit personnage.

« Attends, tu arrives à peine dans la ville et tu vas déjà attaquer l'arène ?! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu ne soignes même pas tes Pokémons ?! »

« C'est bon, j'ai Herbizarre et Pikachu. Contre des types Eau, ça sera facile. » répondit-elle d'une voix monotone mais dont transpirait une confiante absolue.

Alors qu'elle venait de battre les deux sbires se trouvant dans l'arène et qu'elle lançait le combat contre la championne aux cheveux roux, deux coups à la porte l'obligèrent à lever la tête. La porte coulissa, et une tête blonde aux yeux bruns vêtue d'une chemise blanche, d'un jean et de baskets noires apparut dans l'ouverture.

« Hey, Katie... Tu, euh... tu te souviens de moi ? » demanda-t-il en avançant d'un air mal assuré au pied de son lit.

A la vue du garçon blond, sa prise sur sa console de jeu se resserra instinctivement. Elle se rappelait très bien de lui : c'était un ancien camarade de classe du collège, celui qui l'avait traité de nerd et qui l'avait humilier devant toute la classe. Il était beaucoup plus grand et musclé maintenant, son visage était plus affiné et son air de petit con ennuyé semblait avoir disparu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Corentin ? » lâcha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, même si une partie d'elle était intriguée de sa venue.

Le blond semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. Il triturait anxieusement le fond de ses poches et osait à peine la regarder dans les yeux, lui lançant des rapides coups œils qui oscillaient entre elle, le sol à ses pieds, et la console qu'elle portait toujours entre ses mains.

« Est-ce que... on peut discuter ? » voulu-t-il savoir, avant de lancer une œillade à Lance -qu'il salua enfin d'un hochement de tête- et de revenir sur elle. « Seuls ? »

Un court silence s'installa et le cerveau de Pidge tournait rapidement. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, sa décision était prise et elle tourna la tête vers le cubain.

« Lance, tu peux rester dans le couloir ? Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour protester ou dire n'importe quoi, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il pinça les lèvres et adressa un petit sourire à son amie avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Il se leva et Pidge tendit une main sur lui.

« Attends. Tiens, tu peux battre le boss pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle en lui donnant sa game boy.

« Compte sur moi. » répondit-il en prenant la console et en traversant la pièce, non sans jeter un regard suspect à l'autre garçon.

Le paladin rouge referma doucement la porte et le blond, ainsi que Pidge, furent enfin seuls. Corentin, justement, retourna son attention sur la brune tout en pointant du pouce la sortie.

« C'est ton copain ? »

Pidge fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Elle hésita entre répondre « oui » juste pour lui clouer le bec, et « ça ne te regarde pas » parce que, eh bien, ses relations personnelles ne le regardaient vraiment pas. A la place, elle s'est installé avec un prudent et ferme « De quoi tu voulais parler? ».

Il porta une main à sa nuque pour se gratter l'arrière de la tête, clairement gêné. Il lui lança un autre coup d'œil et baissa les yeux, incapable de tenir son regard plus de deux secondes.

« Je... Tu t'es coupé les cheveux. » constata-t-il. « J'aimais bien tes cheveux longs mais les cheveux courts, ça te va bien aussi. »

Pidge, malgré son visage sérieux, le fixa d'un air confus. Vraiment ? Il était venu, avait interrompu son temps de jeu et son moment paisible avec Lance, pour lui dire ça ?

« Si tu as fait tout ce chemin juste pour parler de mes cheveux, tu peux rentrer chez toi. » rétorqua-t-elle calmement.

Puis elle tourna la tête vers la porte et ouvrit la bouche dans le but d'appeler Lance pour qu'il revienne.

« Non ! » Lâcha précipitamment le blond en se mettant dans son champ de vision, mains devant lui.

Un sourcil levé en guise d'interrogation, Pidge s'enfonça encore plus dans ses coussins et croisa les bras dans l'attente. Le jeune homme capitula dans un soupir, épaules tombantes, et il décida de se lancer après avoir pris une inspiration, certainement pour de se donner du courage.

« Je... en fait, je voulais m'excuser... » avoua-t-il.

À la vue d'un deuxième haussement de sourcil de la part de son interlocutrice, le blond continua sur sa lancée, non sans remettre à nouveau ses mains dans les poches pour avoir quelque chose à faire de ses mains.

« ...Pour l'attitude que j'ai eu envers toi au collège. J'y pensais de temps en temps depuis que tu avais quitté le collège, tu sais ? Et je me sentais mal de m'être moquer de toi. Je suis désolé. C'était méchant et je n'aurais pas du faire ça... » reconnu-t-il avec un air coupable.

Le paladin vert ouvrit la bouche en « o », sans qu'un mot n'en sorte pour autant. Pidge ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à son ancien camarade de classe. Il semblait mûrement avoir réfléchit sur ce qu'il avait fait, et voulait qu'elle lui pardonne. Peut-être devrait être accepter ses excuses ? Après tout, c'était il y a des années maintenant -ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle avait, parce qu'avec toutes ces mois passés dans l'espace, leur perception du temps était légèrement altéré...

Lorsque Corentin ne reçut aucune réponse de la brune, il se balança légèrement sur ses pieds, continua de parler tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe, assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre néanmoins.

« Je veux dire, ça m'énervait que tu saches toujours tout et que tu coupes tout le temps la parole au professeur. Tu ne te mettais même pas à la place du prof' qui se sentait mal d'être rabaisser par une de ses propres élèves... »

Attends...

« ...Et puis vu que tu étais toujours la première à répondre aux questions sans permission, moi et la classe n'avions même pas la chance d'être interroger. C'était dur pour nous aussi. On se sentait mis à l'écart à cause de toi... »

Quoi... ?

« ...Parfois, on se demandait pourquoi tu changeais pas d'école puisque t'étais aussi maligne que tout le monde. Après tout, il existe des tas d'écoles spécialisés pour les têtes comme toi, même si c'était loin, tu pouvais très bien y aller en bus ou en train. Ça aurait coûté peut-être plus cher mais tes parents ont chacun une bonne paie, ils pouvaient très bien te payer des études supérieurs... »

Quoi ?

« ...Y'avait pas que moi et la classe qui le pensait, d'ailleurs. Les enseignants le pensaient aussi, je les aient entendus en parler, un jour, en salle des profs... »

Quoi ?!

« En tout cas, je suis content de t'avoir revu pour te présenter mes excuses. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois. Et puis si j'ai bien compris, tu es l'une des sauveuse de l'univers, c'est ça ? C'est tellement badass ! Bon, je ne suis pas hyper fan des lunettes parce que ça accentue encore plus ton côté nerd mais, dit-il en haussant les épaules, les yeux rivés sur les murs, incapable de s'arrêter. « Je suppose qu'on ne peux pas totalement changer ce que l'on est. Je dis ça, mais ça reste mon opinion. Tout ce que je veux, maintenant que tout cette histoire du collège est dernière nous, c'est faire amende honorable en te présentant mes... »

A partir de ce moment, Pidge n'écoutait plus. C'était ça. Elle retirait ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt sur son ancien camarade de classe il n'avait pas mûrit et restait toujours un petit con malgré les apparences. Le paladin vert souhaita pouvoir se lever et faire apparaître son bayard pour lui flanquer un bon gros coup de jus, mais le docteur avait dit qu'elle ne devait faire le moins d'efforts possible si elle voulait récupérer ses forces. Alors, à la place, elle serra durement les poings jusqu'à faire blanchir ses phalanges et le dévisagea à travers ses lunettes.

« Exactement. On ne peux pas vraiment changer ce que l'on est. Moi, je reste une « nerd », et toi, tu restes un crétin sans cervelle. Maintenant, sors de ma chambre et ne reviens jamais. » cracha-t-elle.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-il en clignant des yeux. Il semblait être revenu sur Terre et les ordres qu'elle venait de lui dicter le firent tilter.

« Sors de ma chambre et ne reviens jamais. » répéta-t-elle plus calmement.

« Excuse-moi ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?! » cria-t-il, les bras ouvertes, l'air perdu.

« Oh que si, j'ai très bien entendue ! » s'énerva à son tour le paladin vert. « Tout ce que tu veux, c'est te donner bonne conscience en t'excusant mais tu n'en pense pas un putain de mot ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Je suis sincère ! » plaida-t-il, une main sur le cœur.

« Ferme ton putain de quiznack ! » jura-t-elle, sourcils durement froncés.

« Tu dois me croire, Katie ! » continua-t-il sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait -et qui ne voulait d'ailleurs rien dire en traduction française puisqu'elle venait d'utiliser un mot Altéen. « Je suis vraiment déso... »

« Je t'ai dit de partir ! » coupa-t-elle.

« Hé ! » Tonna soudainement une voix à l'entrée.

C'était Lance. Qui tenait le pan de la porte d'une main et la game boy advance dans l'autre. Mais qui avait également les sourcils froncés et fusillait le blond d'un regard hostile.

« Si Pidge t'as dit de dégager, alors dégage. Arrête de forcer. »

La brune entendit Corentin claquer discrètement sa langue pour marmonner un « ça y est, y'a le copain qui rapplique maintenant... », mais ignora ses paroles. Elle préféra se concentrer sur Lance, qui s'était avancer à la hauteur de son ancien camarade,, le poing serré tandis que son autre main tenait toujours la console de jeu.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? T'as un problème ? » questionna le blond en serrant aussi les poings.

« Ouais regarde ta tête. Tu le verras, mon problème. » rétorqua Lance du tac-o-tac.

Une demi-minute s'écoula pendant que les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, mais c'est Corentin qui se distança tout en soupirant d'agacement. Il reporta son attention sur Pidge et recula en marche arrière d'un air nonchalant, les paumes levés au niveau de ses épaules.

« Tu sais quoi Katie ? Peu importe. J'ai essayé de faire un pas vers toi pour faire la paix mais à ce que je vois, mes efforts ne vont jamais aboutir. Je considère à présent que je n'ai plus à me sentir coupable. Et si tu ne les veux pas, mes excuses, alors va te faire voir. »

« Va te faire voir aussi. » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

« Nerd... » bougonna-t-il

Pidge lui présenta son majeur en étendant bien le bras, et la porte coulissa à nouveau pour se refermer brusquement, reflétant l'état d'esprit de son visiteur surprise.

« Quel connard..., marmonna Lance avant de se tourner vers elle. C'était qui, ce mec ? »

« Comme tu viens de le dire, un connard. » soupira Pidge. « Alors, tu as réussi à battre Ondine ? »

« Hein ? Uhh, plus ou moins ? » offrit-il maladroitement en s'approchant d'elle pour lui redonner sa game boy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » voulu-t-elle savoir en fronçant les sourcils.

Tandis que Lance faisait le tour de sa place pour regagner sa chaise et se pencher à nouveau contre le bord du lit de Pidge, bras contre lui, la hackeuse était intriguée. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'écran entre ses mains et, après avoir ouvert le menu pour checker ses badges, elle releva la tête.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Tu n'as pas réussie à la battre. »

« Elle était trop difficile ! »

« Comment ça, « trop difficile » ? Tu avais un type Plante et un type Electrik, et t'avais même un Roucoups en soutien au cas où ! Comment tu as pu perdre, sérieusement ? »

« C'est parce que tes Pokémons étaient à moitié K.O ! » Fit-il valoir. « Je savais qu'il fallait les soigner d'abord mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ! »

« Parce que je savais exactement quoi faire, moi. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas utilisé de stratégie et que t'as foncé dans le tas. » Reprocha-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

« Non ! » répliqua-t-il avant de croiser les bras. « Et puis moi aussi, je jouais à Pokémon quand j'étais gamin, alors j'en connais un minimum sur la stratégie aussi, figure-toi. »

Le paladin vert soupira et remonta ses lunettes sur le pont de son nez.

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste a recommencer et-... Attends. Pourquoi je suis au centre Pokémon du Mont Sélénite ? »

« Lorsque tu perds un combat, ton personnage respwan au dernier endroit où tu as été soigné tes Pokémons. Et comme tu n'as pas été au centre Pokémon d'Azuria et que tu as foncé direct à l'arène, eh bien... »

« Uh... » lâcha-t-elle simplement avant de faire replonger son petit personnage dans la grotte pour la traverser.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, où seul le petit bruit des touches de la game boy s'élevait entre eux, le cubain comprit.

« Tu ne savais pas... ? » s'étonna Lance.

Malgré son air réticent, Pidge pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et lui donna un sourire en coin.

« J'ai beau avoir 150 de QI et savoir beaucoup de choses concernant la technologique, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Et puis je n'ai pratiquement jamais perdu un seul combat dans mes versions Pokémon, donc je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce petit détail. »

« Ça a du sens... » reconnu Lance.

« Il me reste encore des Repousses, en plus de Herbizarre pour les Racaillou et de Pikachu pour les Nosférapti, ça devrait le faire. Je serais en mesure de sortir de la grotte plus rapidement que la première fois. » expliqua-t-elle.

Un deuxième silence s'installa entre eux, dans lequel le paladin vert était concentré sur sa traversée de la grotte tout en battant d'un seul coup les Pokémons sauvages qui s'attaquaient à elle. Le paladin rouge, quant à lui, observait silencieusement le jeu de son amie. Le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec ce Corentin le perturbait intérieurement. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, il s'humecta les lèvres et parla doucement.

« Hey, Pidge... »

« Mmh ? » Répondit-elle automatiquement, sans lever les yeux de son écran.

Il se pencha encore plus contre le bord du lit. Il était à la limite entre être affalé dessus et tomber de sa chaise.

« Ce mec de tout à l'heure... c'était qui exactement ? »

Pidge arrêta aussitôt ses mouvements, les pouces suspendus au-dessus des boutons. Elle tourna la tête et observa la lueur curieuse mais craintive danser à l'intérieur de ses deux orbes bleus. Sans un mot, elle tendit la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux et trouva tout simplement adorable le fait qu'il ferme une paupière à cause de son geste.

« Quelqu'un qui est très loin de t'arriver à la cheville, Monsieur le tireur d'élite. »

Lorsqu'elle retira sa main, sa paume la chatouillait et elle avait encore la sensation des cheveux doux du jeune homme sur le bout des doigts.

Malgré sa tentative de le rassurer, Lance fit la moue et tendit le dos vers l'arrière pour plonger son menton sur ses avant-bras. Il tourna ensuite sa tête de côté pour la regarder en silence. Il voulait clairement en savoir plus et Pidge craqua sous les yeux de chiot qu'il lui donnait. Après avoir soupirer, elle repris le cours de sa partie de Pokémon et raconta brièvement ce que le cubain souhait entendre.

« C'était un ancien gars du collège. Pas très futé et il s'ennuyait toujours en cours. J'ai eu quelques altercations avec lui. Mais rien de très grave. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il voulait s'excuser ? » en déduit le paladin rouge.

Pidge hocha subrepticement la tête.

« Quand tu montres un peu plus d'intelligence et de réflexion que les autres, allant même jusqu'à couper la parole au professeur pour lui expliquer ce que tu sais, ça passe difficilement auprès de tes camarades de classe, tu vois ? »

« ...Ils t'ont insulter et ils t'ont mise à l'écart... » comprit Lance, qui écarquilla les yeux à la réalisation.

« C'est pour ça que je passais tout mon temps sur mon ordinateur, mes inventions, mes livres, et avec mon frère avant la mission Kerberos. Mais c'est du passé, tout ça. Maintenant, toute ma famille est saine et sauve, j'ai des amis qui compte beaucoup pour moi, et... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, s'enfonça dans ses coussins puis releva la tête pour regarder paisiblement son partenaire, qui lui fit instinctivement un petit sourire.

« Et... ? » encouragea-t-il tendrement.

Mais les mots qu'elle avait sur la langue semblait tout à coup très embarrassant à dire en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Alors elle baissa à nouveau ses deux orbes ambrés sur ses draps blancs et pinça légèrement ses lèvres ensemble.

« Et je t'ai toi... » avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle maudit ensuite la chaleur qui se propageait sur ses pommettes ainsi que son cœur qui avait raté quelques battements. Elle n'osait pas regarder le jeune homme. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'entendit ricaner qu'elle leva les yeux et rencontra le large sourire espiègle mais heureux de Lance.

« Je suis content de t'avoir aussi, Pidge. »

L'estomac de la brune fit un looping et elle papillonna des yeux pour détourner le regard. Pour la énième fois, elle reporta son attention sur sa game boy, où un Nosférapti sauvage venait de la bloquer alors qu'elle était à un pas de la sortie de la grotte. Bordel...


End file.
